Sonic and Tails 4- Adventure beyond logic comprehension
by BaconLettuceTomatoSweg
Summary: Rated T for 'Crude humor' Sonic and Tails..and Sonic..uhh, minus the second sonic- are stuck on another adventure! The weirdest adventure possible! Beyonld logic comprehension! If you don't like it, leave some constructive critisism, or, show me your faaaaaaavorite finger and pack your stuff and then leave. Yeah. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to a new edition to my story wide bookshelf! I call this...My little Pony: Sonic AdventureDog!**

This is gonna be a bit like BattleBlock theater. The narration is gonna be a bit messed up, sorta crazy, but if you want some kind of referance, just seach up some battleblock theater cutscenes! Anyway, here we go!

Oh, and most brackrts are not side notes, but mean theyre surposed to be quieter.

No offence to any gender in this story, as steriotypes may be used. Note this now

Rated T for some 'Crude' Humor'

**But first, a quick story I typed up about 4 months ago, that I would use for a special occasion. Whats funny is that this is longer than the actual prequel. I made it short so I could see if people wanted more. Its just a test to see if I can replace one of my stories with it.**

_I insert the key into it's lock, watching tiredly as the key slowly clicks and fits in. Once it's done, I turn the key to its side, before pushing the white door ahead of me wide open. I close the door behind me and repeat the same process as before, again, tiredly. I grab the bag wraped around me and toss it onto the banister as I slowly drag myself up the stairs. The thudding of my foot impacting the floor becomes quiet, as if no one was going up them. Luckily for me, my room was on my left, meaning if I got to the top, I could go and relax from my hard day of tests and having to walk home missing the bus. I reached the top of my stairs and quietly celebrated in my mind, knowing I was close to my bed. I aproach the door on my left and begun pushing it open. After a slow 2 seconds, I enter my room and-  
*Tackled*  
"What the!" I shout in confusion and fear.  
"What just hit me?"  
I slowly opened my now awake eyes to see a pink pony holding my hands and legs in place. Growing a slight blush, I wonder what... No... Who this is that jumped onto me. I tried to switch the light on, but I couldn't reach, meaning I could not see who this was. Instead, my eyes resorted to figures. Looking at the pony, I try to make it's figure out. It seemes... Familiar... Almost like... No. Way. I say the words 'Pinkie Pie', in attempt to grab the attention of the figure on me. It worked. She lifts her head up and releases me slightmy, giving me the chance to lift her off me and switch the light on. The light shines upon the figure, revealing a pink pony bouncing around my half cleaned room. I try to stop it, but it refuses. Having no choice, I grab the pink pony and lift it from the floor, asking it where it's from, or rather how she got here  
"Equestria, silly! I felt it was someone's birthday!"  
I smile at the fact the pink pony remembered my birthday, even though I hadn't told her. Instead of asking how she knew, I asked how she got here.  
"Oh yeah! Follow me!"She said surprisingly quickly.  
I followed the pink mare as she walked down to my living room to surposedly show me how she got here, and before long, we got there. Pinkie pie ran through the portal, and then poked her head out.  
"Come on, silly! Your gonna miss it!"  
Hesitant, I walk through the portal in my living room, and surprisingly, end up somewhere else, looking exactly like Sugarcube Corner, from that show I watch, My little Pony. I look around the area and see several other people, like Sonic, Shadow, my OC rage and the mane 6, all of them, with the exeption of Pinkie, looking dumbstruck. A small grin shows on my face as I watch the 5 ponies and 3 hedgehogs wandering what I was. I tell them that it's Pinkie and that they shouldn't worry about it. I then bend bown and hug Pinkie, seeing as she was the only person to remember. Pinkie's solid body reaches my side pocket, and upon contact, asked what was in my pocket. I insert my hand inside and take it out. A piece of paper. I unfold it to it's original state, revealing the words 'Note 2 self-Post next chapter'  
I thank Pinkie for what she has done for me and say goodbye, before going through the portal and finishing the chapter before midnight_

**YUP! MY BIRTHDAY IS SOON AND MY FANFIC BIRTHDAY IS TODAY! W00T!**

* * *

We begin this magical tale in Doctor eggmans lair(I don't even think he has a phd) where an epic duel was comencing...ing. It was that blue hero and that orange fox sidekick guy fighting this fat guy. Like, really fat! Were talking KING sized jawbreaker here! He seemed to be in some type of penatration pr- Uh, I mean, unreakyable, armour! That thing was as hard to break as getting a girl to calm down after calling her chubby!*Ahem* moving on now, blue guy and orange fox were struggling to take down that son of a- Ehh, I mean annoying robot! The blue guy was all like 'Come on! Thats cheating' and the fat guy was all like 'No! Your just a sore loser!' And then he pressed a button and UH OH! Dimention travel!  
*Play battle block theater secret stage music*

The blue guy and orange fox were both in this really weird portal that kinda resembled s-Anyways... They were now spinning through this portal and WOAH! They were in some type of pony place They didnt kmow what to do!  
*Music stop*

Then sudenly, The fat guy came out of behind a tree and was all up in the blue guy's 'grill'. He was all like 'where are we? Did we travel to a new dimemtion?' and the orange fox was all like 'OH REALLY NOW? WHAT TICKED YOU OFF?'

* * *

**Umm...Yeah...I was working on this and Ryan and maxis. The title for this is a W.I.P. Oh, and NO ocs. Told you it was really short, but thats only to see if people would like it the way it is. It will be longer if I get 4 or more reviews/ 10 or more views.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I worked on this when I had a sugar crush. My head hurts. Sorry that it isnt so long. Yes, I know that I said it would be longer. It will, trust me.**

**A few things**  
**1)Had to get this off my chest to continue with the Ramtec i'm writing to get the chapter I wanted out(Hint:Best song in S4)**  
**2)Why do I even update this?**  
**Because... Fus...**  
**Rage:*Stops eating cerial* Noo...**  
**Ro...**  
**Rage:Please don do dis...**  
**DAHHHHH**  
**Rage: NOOOOOOOOOO**  
**Random reader:Nothing happened...**  
**Wild explosive firey tornado 99999999 times the size of the sun appears!**  
**Rage:MY TOASTER!**

**3)Srs, why? Because Eggman being evil is so overused.**  
**Ok, srs though, lets begin. Lel.**

**And also, i have nothing against any of the characters. Except Amy. That's why she is rarely in my stories.**

* * *

"Well. This is all your fault cino-Sonic. If you told me that you were taking me to a new dimension, I would have thought you were lying and gone home. Ma..Maybe eat some ice cream TO..REPAIR the holes inside of me burnt by your...Lies."  
"Like the fat man you are. Heheh, Sonic is best. And how is it my fault? Sawnic is good!"  
Man, the fat guy was Pi-I mean, frustrated at sonic! He had just been called fat by sonic, which meant, because he was...here, wherever here is, would mean that he would have some kind of clèchè plot, where sonc would last minute save everyone from some dark force. But to add more to their tragic problems...  
"Who the buck are you? Or, what the-"

Great. This mystical adventure now had ponies. Now, I know this has happened to me before, and I failed. If you see a gem sonic, DON'T TOUCH THAT.  
I'm going off topic here, what I mean is, Eggman aint gonna take this. He was born in da wrong hood let him be a hater. He doesn't like ponies.  
...He's a hater.

_***Random gasp***_

I KNOW RIGHT?

"My species is none of your damned business, and look who's talking you cyan rainbow pony!"  
"Eggnog, stop being such a hater. It aint that hard to say 'Hi, Im Eggman'. Anyways. I'm sonic. The fastest thing alive! And totally not a jerk!".  
DING DING! FORESHADOWING! DING DING! Err..I'm over it. Can I go home now?  
*NO*  
O-okay!

"And I'm Tails," The oragnge... Kitsune? Said."A character that barley ev-"

(Shuuut up. You have enough screentime!)

"Cool. Im SAWNIC. And this is Christmas tree."  
"It's botni-"  
"No one cares."  
So there forth, Sonic, the fox, the cyan pony and Christmas tree adventured all the way to the outskirts ponyville, where they met it's friend. Her friend was a yellow pegasus with...um...light pink hair and also green/blue eyes.  
(Wait, hold on a minute. Who the FADGE IS NAMED AFTER A TREE?  
Rage: Sudden realization much?  
?:yeah I know rite?  
Rage: Who are you?  
?:Calm. I appeared for litterally one line in Raging speed. Remember that?  
Rage:Man, D***d was a bad writer then. Good thing hes better now.)

Anyway, her name was...Fluttershy. Huh. That sounds like a weak flyer and someone who's shy. Great wordplay _Hasbro._

* * *

**My freaking...I had no idea how hard this is to do without sweets. Next chapter will be better. Ill be more...me, then. Now I have to finish RAMTEC. Poop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My emotions died.**  
**Well, people like it...so...*Sigh* here it is.**  
**I got my friend Ra- lets just call h-them, pinkie, to work on it. **

* * *

**Don't expect this to be updated for a while after this. Private reasons. Maybe 2 or 3 people know about it. *Readies to tell ad space- sama***

**:(**

* * *

**(Ive asked 'Pinkie' To not update the story. Thats why it took so long. Was making minor edits. Last time, they put a male pen15 joke somewhere. Had to make a new account.**

* * *

Hey guys this is Ra-Uhh, I mean, 'Pinkie' here, and I'm here to deal with the chappie while bacon isn't in a good mood. He seems to be upset about some type o- * hit by a brick* Eughhh...*Colapses. *  
Unknown hacks the computer and puts himself inside.  
"Heheh."  
Rage:Couldn't you have waited? I wanted to hear what he was gonna say!

So last time we... Uh, dropped the fish, yes, I think we met this yellow pony called...Ummm...Does anyone have the script? Thanks. Oh yes! Fluttershy. So we should start there? I don't care about your opinion. Yes.

So SAWNIC,Kitsune, Rinbowskittlze and christmas eggnog were at the mystical cottage of lifes answers.(42)  
"Fluttershy!" The cyan said, filled with... Um... That thing you call determination...  
"Uhh, wat?" she called back, in fear! I think. Is that what the script says?  
" What are those thingies?"  
"42."  
"Wh...what?  
"67. "  
"No no no, I want to know what theese are, not the answer to my paper.  
"Donkies?"  
After being called an a**, SAWNIC was angreh.  
"Im a hadegog, hes a kitsune, and the fat guy is a tree."

"Wat-"  
"Shut up Tails!" Everyone said in unsion.  
Unsion. Uunnnnnseeeeoooon. Unseion. Unson. Unsion.

Anyway, after that, a random brown hedgehog appeared.  
"WHAT THE FUDGE?!1!1!  
Sonic screamed, scared of the new hedgehog.  
"I'm unknown. Have no idea if I'm gonna be sane or not, but here I am!"

* * *

**What the actual fudgeballs? When I can, I will post a long chapter for this, for those who waited. The only reason Captain's oc is in here is because I've known him since I began. I also trust Tia and very few others. If you want it in, give me one GOOD reason why. The following don't**

**Tia Maria**

**Captainawsum**

**Ragebeast4life**

**The list will be slightly bigger as i gain more trust in others. I mean, if you give me a good reason, or you make your character sound interesting, and not freaking invincible...**


End file.
